


Tomorrow!

by orphan_account



Category: Little Orphan Annie, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, Parody, Song Parody, Songfic, pure silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The special comes out tomorrow! Let's sing about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing that happened. I'm supposed to be working from home, and instead I'm writing parodies of musical theater. It doesn't really rhyme as well as I'd like, but I need to get back to work!   
> There's a link to me singing as well as the lyrics. Unfortunately it's acapella. If anyone is feeling silly join me! Record your own versions, add some instruments. Go wild.   
> Enjoy the silly!

[Tomorrow! (The Special Comes Out)](https://soundcloud.com/mahons_ondine/special)

(This link takes you to soundcloud.) 

 

The special comes out 

Tomorrow 

Bet your bottom dollar 

That tomorrow 

There'll be angst 

 

Just bloggin' about 

Tomorow

Clears away the Johnlock hell 

and sorrow 

til there's none 

 

When I'm stuck with a bae 

that's gay

and lonely 

I just take it on the chin

and grin 

and say

 

The special comes out 

Tomorrow

Just stay spoiler free 

'Til tomorrow 

Come what may 

 

Tomorrow 

Tomorrow

John loves Sherl 

Tomorrow 

 

The gay's always 

A day 

Away 

 

Tomorrow 

Tomorrow 

Sherl loves John 

Tomorrow

 

The gay's only 

A day 

Away!

 


End file.
